Twolegplace
Here is where the kittypets reside, next to ThunderClan. Many potential warriors are born here, but are the Clans willing to accept them? Better watch out for the rogues here, too, they have quite a reputation! Kittypets Angel - long furred dark blue-silver she-cat with hazel eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Nick- long furred dark blue-silver tom with wide hazel eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Meredith - gingery brown she-cat. Role plaed by Darkcloud. Vladimir Tod - black tom with purple eyes. Role played by Darkcloud. Arya- yellow ginger she-cat. Role played by Darkcloud. Frodo - ginger tom. Role played by Darkcloud. Paw - fluffy, skinny light brown she-cat. Role played by Darkcloud. Jasmine - fluffy dark ginger and brown tabby she-cat. Role played by Foxclaw. Andrew - dark brown tom with a white chest and amber eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Gandalf - white tom with green eyes. Role played by Bloodclaw. Legolas - yellow ginger and white tom. Role played by Mosspelt. Arwen - slender ginger tabby she-cat. Role played by Foxclaw. Yew - Small gray she-cat with burning green eyes. Role played by Sagestorm. Dorito - handsome mottled brown tom with bright orange eyes. Role played by Hawkey. Tigerlily - small, slender, striped dark ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws. Role played by Hawkey. Rogues Gaara - handsom spikey furred dark ginger tom with black rings around his eyes, sea foam green eyes, and the japanese kanji for love symbol on his forehead. Role played by Firepelt. Naruto - ginger tabby tom with a darker tuft of fur on his head. Role played by Icestorm. Snuggles - brown and white tabby tom with hazel eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Lucas - small black tom with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Flora - mottled brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Spiritcloud. Gill - golden tabby tom with dark brown paws and a white tipped tail. Role played by Fawnstorm. Moonwillow - beautiful russet brown she-cat with one clear blue eye, one eye is missing. Role played by Spiritcloud. Sly - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Spiritcloud. Purcell - young mottled ginger tom with white patches. Role played by Nightshine. Kitty - pure white she-cat with large green eyes and a dark ginger tail tip. Role played by Fawnstorm. Ivy - beautiful silver-and-white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Role played by Hawkfire98. Dennis - slender gray tabby tom with green eyes and large ears. Role played by Hawkfire98. Robin - beautiful, small, mottled she-cat with a snow-white chest and paws and smoky blue eyes. Role played by Hawkfire98. Winter - big, broad-shouldered white she-cat with flaming amber eyes. Role played by Hawkfire98. Smolder - pretty ginger-and-white she-cat. Role played by Hawkfire98. Iron - muscular silver tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Chat Chat 1 Jasmine:Hi jackson. This is my brother, Jack. Jack:-politely- Glad to meet you. Temari watches from her den, narrowing her eyes at the kittypets. Jack:-suddenly hissing and growling at Temari- What are 'ou lookin at? Temari purred in amusement. Silly kittypets! she thought. She looked at her deformer leg she had recieved from Gaara. Her two ribs were also broken. She dug her claws into the soil in anger, letting off a small growl. Jackson growled at Jack "Stop growling I've been wild before anyway" he growled. He looked at Temari "This is my territory if your here to claim it then leave" He growled. Temari growled. "I can't move you idiot! Plus kittypets don't have territory! I nearly was killed by my brother, I don't want your land!" "I used to be a rogue" Jackson growled "and I'll be right back" he mewed he padded into his twoleg nest and came back with some twoleg food . He put it down in front of Temari "Here cat eat" he growled "Um, no thanks." Temari snarled. She unsheathed long claws. "That stuff, is just a stinken excuse for food," "Hey I'm trying to help you" he snarled "fine I'll go to the dumpster" He sighed and padded off and came back with a two mice "Here eat this" he mewed and set down the two mice. Temari sniffed the mice and carefully ate them. She then limped off, contently stumbling. She made her way to her den and curled up beside her mate. Jackson sighed and padded to Daisy Yew frowned. "No wonder those silly forest cats are hurt? Why do they freeze and starve when they can have heat and Tuna?" "Live, with twolegs!? I'd rather die than live with them!" A strikingly handsome silver tom with brown eyes looked at the kittypets. "Hey this is my ''territory! As you can see I used to be a rogue so leave!" Jackson hissed. "Kittypets? Territory? HA! Hardly believe it! Plus, if you were a rogue, you wouldn't want to be sitting in ''that excuse for a home!" The tom laughed, pointing to the twoleg nest. "And for your imformation, this is my territory and I will fight you to prove it!" The tom sneered. He unsheathed long dog claws. Yew looked up at the tom. Yew was about 6 moons old, but she wasn't too dumb. "Chill. This isn't even my house. It's another block from here. If you want to pick a bone with a cat, it's not me." Yew yawned and hopped down from her nest. Jackson growled "Excuse for a home?! Excuse for a home!" he yowled he unsheathed his claws. "This will be fun, and quick. Now pipe down mouse-butt and it'll be over in no time!" The tom snarled. He leapt up and pinned Jackson down. He sliced Jackson's throat. "My territory." Jackson let out a gasp for air blood came out of his throat Daisy gasped and ran over to her dying mate she glared at the tom "How could you he was a mate! A father! How could you kill somebody like this! Your a murderer!" she yowled and ran to jackson't twolegs (Oh yea I think I'm going to let Jackson die) The tom smiled. "SO that calls it. Your territory is only your twoleg nest and yard. If I find you again, I will kill you." The tom sneered. A gray queen with silver paws, muzzle, ear tip and tail tip snarled. "Kabuto! Why did you d that!? You culd have killed him!" Kabuto snarled. "Charcoal stay out of it!" She shook her head and ran to her twolegplace Yew let out a gasp. "Don't DIE! Please!" In horror she looked at Kabuto. "Why? Why him?" Daisy in her twolegs yard tears falling off her face In a frenzy, she tried patching up the wound. Yew wailed and ran towards her house. "I'll get my Twolegs! They will fix him up!" "Jackson!" Jasmine then hissed at the tom and unleashed her claws. "Nobody kills another cat in front of me! I know that you are BloodClan! BloodClan cats are cruel! I bet you were my kind one time in your life. I mean all BloodClan cats have collars. Jackson was BloodClan once, Yea! The cat you just killed, mouse-butt!" (Lol, she wont die.) Arwen looked at the blood stains on the grass. "Oh my gosh Jasmine! What happened!" Daisy looked up "Great not another cat!" she wailed "I will not die, Daisy!" Jasmine yowls Daisy was about to yowl to her but she heard dogs barking "Loose dogs!" she yowled "Do something! AHHH" Jasmine yowls as the dogs start chasing her around and around. Arwen hissed at the dogs and yowled "Use me as prey!" The dogs go toward Arwen "Run everybody! Arwen! The fence! Dogs cant jump that high!" Jasmine mews Yew raced back over to Jasmine. "Dogs? Us housecats have alot to worry about! Jackson dead, Dogs, and crazy Bloodclan people!" (Jackson's dead -_-) ( Sorry. :/ ) Yew bluntly stared at Jackson's body. "His kits don't even know." "I know its a shame" Jasmine turned back. "We shouldn't tell them. It'll be the best. Just let them think he is living in peace." "Yes..." Yew nodded. "I wonder how Silver and Sneer are doing. If Sneer is Fire, burning and sharp, Silver is water, calm and peaceful." Yew licked one paw. Jack ran into the forest. Jasmine:Wait! Jack! Where are you going! *sigh* He's going to get into trouble... Jewel growled at Jasmine and her friends "What are you strays?! Shoo! Shoo!" Yew let out a kind laugh. "No, we are housecats. I am talking with my friends." (cant wait to get a load of this :D) "Yea. We live around here. Nice collar you have. Much better than mine." Jasmine looked at her expensive collar. Jewel nodded "Yes my owners just moved here we moved here to destroy that nest and make it a pound." Jewel mewed pointing to Daisy's nest. Daisy looked at her paws "Oh i'm so sorry Daisy! You can live with my housefolk, they would be happy to take another cat in!" Jasmine offered "Jack! There there you are!" Jack ran to Daisy "What happened? Heard... Something. About. The. Pound." (He's panting lol >.<) Daisy looked at him "Their going to destroy my home and make it a pound" she mewed. Jewel just growled then stopped when she heard a door open (her owners name is Katie) Katie ran out with a newspaper and started swinging it in the air at the cats "Stay away! You monsters!" Yew let out a whimper. "Why are those housefolk going nuts?" Jewel let out a growl at katie. Katie stopped "Whatever you want baby!" and ran away . Jewel mewed "Anyway if this pound my housefolk are making if they see any cat on the street the pick them up and put them in the pound" Yew jumped onto the fence and ran nimbly to her house. Daisy sighed "I'll be with my housefolk for a while ok"and padded to her nest -two outlines appear of a kit and a rouge- Flame: And this, Sneerkit, is Frostflash. -Frostflash talking with a black cat. Flame: And that is Shadow. Frostflash: Shadow! We should use my son, Sneerkit to help us kill those two apprentices... Mudpaw and Foxpaw, thats what i think their name is. Flame: Don't you see, Sneerkit? She's trying to use you. Sneerkit smiled. "So. I want to kill Mudpaw with them. Good to know they're on my side." Flame:No, they will use you to get closer to Mudpaw and Foxpaw then abandon you. Shadow:Ha! That stupid Sneerkit won't even notice! -Shadow and Frostflash laugh- Sneerkit blinked. "They don't know Im already killed." Flame: They do. We speak with them in dream sometimes, i told about your death. Many cats passed the fact around, anyways... Sneerkit shuddered. "The blame.. It's growing." "It is." Flame mewed. "I'll be off, you can find your own way back." Flame dissapeared, and Sneerkit was no longer invisible Sneerkit snarled. "Hello, Frostflash." "Hi, Sneerkit." Frostflash mewed "That's Sneerkit? Hi." Shadow mewed Sneerkit smiled. "I heard you almost ripped out the throat of Mudpaw. I like that, but I must be the one to kill her." Yew blinked her eyes. She saw a kit talking to 2 strong rogues. Yew thought for a second the rogues would rip up the kit, but they just sat and listened. "We will help you kill her. Do you want to join us on the raid on WindClan?" Frostflash mewed (Frostflash will be killed by Cloudstar) Sneerkit looked at his paws. "Hold off. I have an Idea. Lets make a large army and DESTROY Windclan." "Perfect." Frostflash mewed. "Shadow?" "It will work." Shadow mewed. Sneerkit let out a happy hiss. "Alright, I will spy in Windclan. You two should try to gather Rogues, Loners, and Kittypets. I will be back." Sneerkit turned and walked away. Porcupine yawned as he stares at Frostflash. Sneerkit felt a dreadful lurch in his chest. He glanced warily at Porcupine. "Who are you?" "I am Porcupine I live around here.............anyway I haven't seen any kits around here for a while" Porcupine mewed A wild look filled Sneerkit's eye. "Thats what everyone says." Before Porcupine could say anything a white she-cat appeared "Sneer? Is that you?" The white she-cat padded over to Sneerkit "Don't you know your own mother Sneer?' Sneerkit nodded. "I think so...." Daisy shook her head "you know who your uncle is although you don't know your mother?" (Oh, Sorry. Wrong Sneer....) Sneerkit looked up. "Daisy? I have some really bad news. Silver is dead." Daisy looked at him with sorrow "I am sorry.....Your father was killed..........I have to leave soon". Porcupine stared at them then looked up with shock "Loose dogs!" Sneerkit turned away and walked back to WindClan. "Loose dogs? Hey, dogs!" Jack teased and shook his butt at the dogs (XD i just wanted to do fan art on this thats why i made him say that :3-Fox) "Uh, Jack you better run." Jasmine shivered Yew leaped, moving fast among the allyways of Twolegplace. A husky saw Yew and ran after her snapping at her tail. Porcupine ran and hid in a box. Yew ran up, and with a screech tore the husky's ear bad. Sneerkit spun around. Huh. She's strong, cute, and has a pipeline to Jasmine. Maybe..... The husky let out a howl and bit Yew's neck. Porcupine saw this and ran to the husky and bit its neck (Sorry XP) (She. Wont. Die. ) Yew spat. The wound was small, couldn't kill her. "Never try to take on Yew!" She hissed in the dog's face. The husky narrowed its eyes at Yew "Brave kitty!" Porcupine looked shocked "T-talking dog!" Yew's eyes widened. She Forced her claws into the face of the Husky. "Why did you attack us?" "Dogs got to eat cats......cats got to eat mice............mice got to eat fruit" The husky barked then sat down Yew spat and walked away. "Go back to your Housefolk or something!" "Eh what is that thing..........................Oh! You mean the No furs!" The husky barked A big gray and white wolf walked up. He looked at the cats and he snarled. "You leave this mutt alone!" He snarled. He had long claws. The husky let out a yelp and turned around. Arwen looked at them "Hey hey hey lets just have peace alright? They aren't hurting us are they?" Jasmine ignored Arwen. "They're going to kill us all if we try to kill them!" Yew's eyes widened. "A wolf!" The husky kept staring at the wolf. Kalakyu) The wolf snarled. "Now, you two little kids should run off." He said, his voice raspy, like an elder. He was skinny and many scars were on him. "Uhhhhhhhhh ok" The husky barked and started walking away. Iron padded in, looking from side to side suspiciously. "Why are there wolves around here? I thought it was just Twolegs and Cats." Jasmine asked Category:Location